Columnists vs Businessmen
by darkimmortalityS
Summary: Summary: Everyone wants to know all about the Bachelors of Konoha. So as a columnist of Konoha Magazine, Naruto was given the task to interview on of these sought after Bachelors. So why is it that he is not happy with it? Find Out! SasuNaru
1. Interview Assignment

**Summary: Everyone wants to know all about the Bachelors of Konoha. So as a columnist of Konoha Magazine, Naruto was given the task to interview on of these sought after Bachelors. So why is it that he is not happy with it? Find Out!**

**Warnings: Shounen Ai! Yaoi! SASUNARU! Beware! HOMOPHOBICS BEGONE!**

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating my old stories! I was very busy this last 2 years! All I did was work, work, work and WORK! And even if I had time visiting , I couldn't update my stories since my time, free time, was very limited! *Sob***

**Naruto: So why don't you update your old stories instead of writing a new one?**

**Yumi: It takes time to update my old stories. I have to read my old stories before writing the next chapter and a LOT of CONCENTRATION and IMAGINATION is required if I want my updates to be LOVED by my readers! *pouts***

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Yumi: Nice to see you to, Sasuke! *Grins* So! *Face the readers* For those who knows me and have been waiting patiently for my updates... *Bows* Sorry! It may take a while at the moment...**

**Naruto: Is this your new laptop? *Curious***

**Yumi: Nah~ Just borrowed my cousin's since I'm still short in money. Soooooo~ Without further ado! Enjoy this new story of mine! *Waves***

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine and will never be mine. Sasuke owns him! **

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**Chapter One: Interview Assignment**

"No Fucking Way!" A blonde man shouted as he walks out of his boss' office.

"Naruto! You come back here this instant or I'll really fire you!" A blonde woman came out following the blond man named Naruto.

"I don't fucking care, you hag!" Naruto shouted back as he stomps his way to his office. "Of all the people working here in Konoha Mag you had to choose me!" He stops and glares at Tsunade.

"Heck! I bet Ino would gladly take my place if she knows the assignment you've given me!" He shouted and glance at another blonde haired woman standing at one of the stalls in the room.

"Hey!" Ino shouted and shot a worried glance towards Tsunade then back at Naruto. "Don't drag me into your problem, you idiot!"

Tsunade fumed and glares at the people looking at them in fear. It was very common for Tsunade and Naruto to fight in front of them but at this moment she didn't give a shit. It was their chance to finally get an approval from the Bachelors, sought after, of Konoha to be interviewed. Of course, Tsunade was ecstatic! Of all the Magazines asking these Bachelors for an interview, only Konoha Mag has received a big 'Yes' and this once in a lifetime privilege was being robbed by her stupid grandson, Naruto, who was one of their well-known columnists in Konoha.

"Naruto! Stop being an idiot and accept the fucking assignment!" Tsunade sighs as she massaged her temple to ease her stress. "What's the big deal anyway? I don't know why you're saying 'No' to this assignment."

"Give me any other assignment except this one, Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said still not accepting the assignment given to him. "Anything but this assignment!" he huffs and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with interviewing _**Uchiha Sasuke**_?" Tsunade shouted, losing her patience with her grandson.

That outburst resulted for all the female employees in the same room as Tsunade and Naruto gasps, even Ino was speechless and her eyes widen in shock. Then all these female employees started offering themselves to take Naruto's place but Tsunade ignored them and glares at them to keep quiet.

"Tell me one fucking good reason why you wouldn't accept to interview him and I'll decide whether you still take the assignment or not, Naruto." Tsunade said as she looks at Naruto seriously.

"Tsunade-sama, if Naruto won't take that assignment, I'll gladly take his place!" Ino shouted from afar but was ignored.

Naruto grins at Tsunade as if telling her 'I told you so' at Ino's offer. Tsunade could only glare at him and wait for his answer.

"I'm waiting, Naruto." She said.

Naruto's grin faltered. He didn't want this assignment! Why did Tsunade even gave him this assignment? Fuck! He was half serious when he said that he didn't care about being fired but in his mind he knew that this was the only job, decent job, he had ever gotten after he got fired from that shitty shop of an old pervert. And not being able to finish college meant that looking for a decent job was hard. Tsunade was just being too kind to give him his current job for 3 years, and being good friends with his deceased parents was a plus for Tsunade to trust him even more. And yet, here he was, risking everything saying 'No' to this interview assignment.

_'But why did it have to be me?'_ He asked himself. _'I love this job.'_

"What's your answer gaki?" Tsunade sneered when Naruto didn't answer her.

Naruto huffs and pouts at Tsunade, "Tsunade-baachan~" he whined, a sign that he was close in accepting the assignment.

Tsunade smirks. "Your puppy look doesn't work on me, gaki." she said which made Naruto pout more.

"So is it a 'Yes' or a 'No'? She asked once again.

"I'll interview Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto grumbles and takes the folder from Tsunade's grasp before walking away to his office.

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**At Naruto's Office**

It was around 11 o'clock when Naruto had finished reading Sasuke's profile. He lazily throws the folder on his desk and leans on his chair, looking tired. There was a reason why he didn't want to accept this assignment in interviewing Sasuke and he didn't want to explain himself also.

A knock on the door threw Naruto out f his reverie. He glanced at his wall clock before looking back at his door and saw Deidara enter his office.

"Hey, Dei-dei." Naruto smiled as he greeted Deidara by his nickname. "Picking me up for lunch?" he asked, although he knew the answer to his own question.

"That and also about your current assignment." Deidara said and walks toward Naruto while the said blonde groans upon hearing the word 'assignment.

"So... Ru-chan~" Deidara hums as he sat on Naruto's desk while playing with his hair. "You're going to interview Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked, grinning at Naruto.

"I don't want to lose my job, Dei-dei." Naruto said as he sat on his desk also, opposite of Deidara's.

"Hmmm..." Deidara hummed and saw Sasuke's profile folder. He grabs it and checks Sasuke's profile. "Indeed you do." he teased and licks his lips.

"I envy you, Ru-chan." Deidara said. "You got yourself an Adonis!" he exclaimed and ogles at Sasuke's picture.

Naruto sneered, "Yeah and a bastard too." he whispered the last word so Deidara won't hear it.

"Wanna trade Dei-dei?" Naruto asked playfully as he leans close to Deidara.

"Nah-uh." Deidara shook his head and place the folder down. "You don't know anything about art, Ru-chan." he said and leans forward and gave Naruto a chaste kiss o the lips.

"So when are you going to interview Uchiha Sasuke?"

"This Wednesday." Naruto replied and grabs Deidara's collar and kiss the other blonds' lips then licks his own after their second kiss. "Dei-dei, I thought you said you didn't like cinnamon?" he asked after tasting a bit of cinnamon in his own lips.

Deidara laughs and pats Naruto's head, "Sasori forced me to take a bite of his cinnamon rolls that he made."

Naruto pouts, "And he didn't give me anything?" he complained like a child. "I'm hurt!"

"Who said I didn't?" A man asked as he entered Naruto's office, carrying a box of cinnamon rolls with whip cream on top. Naruto perks up and rush towards the said man and hugs him happily.

"I love so much, Sasori!" Naruto grins and then gave Sasori a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing the box f cinnamon rolls.

Sasori laughs and follows Naruto towards his desk. He stood beside Deidara who was now standing in front of Naruto while the said blonde was eating his cinnamon rolls ' in pure delight.

"So..." Sasori started, "Everyone's stalking about your new assignment." He said. "About you interviewing Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto threw a disgust look at Sasori and whined like a child while his face was covered with whip cream which made Sasori and Deidara laugh.

"Ino's throwing quite a fit out there." Sasori said as he approached Naruto and wipes the blonds' face with a tissue.

"Not my fault." Naruto said as Sasori cleans his face with a tissue.

"We know." Sasori said as Naruto walks toward his trash bin and throws the empty box.

"I don't even know why Tsunade-baachan chose Me." he said and sits back on his chair.

"Because she trusts you, Ru-chan." Deidara said and smiled at his friend.

"And also she knows that you won't faint, squeal, ogle, jump and rape Uchiha Sasuke." Sasori explained then chuckles, "We all know that these Bachelors are quite _yummy _and_ sex on legs._" he said.

"I agree." Deidara grins while Naruto blanched in pure disgust.

"Come on, Dei-dei!" Naruto grins, "You have Sasori and me to satisfy you!" he exclaimed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You just don't get it do you, Ru-chan?" Deidara grins before cutting off Naruto. "Come on, we need to eat our lunch or we'll never finish our work for today!" he said and grabs Sasori and Naruto, dragging them out f Naruto's office.

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**17:30 (5:30 P.M)**

Naruto had finished his article for their November issue of Konoha Mag and was about to deliver it to Tsunade for an approval when he saw Sasuke's profile folder covered with some paper sheets he was using a while ago.

_'Oh yeah. I totally forgot about him.' _Naruto scoffs as he walks to his door and opens it. He saw one employee passing by and asked him if he could deliver his article to Tsunade for final check up. Thankfully the employee agreed and Naruto thanked him.

When Naruto walks back to his desk, he sighs and decides to get the profile folder of Sasuke and reads the content once again.

_'Guess I better get myself ready this coming Wednesday.' _Naruto told himself and sat on his chair before opening the folder.

_Uchiha Sasuke, rumored to be engage to Endau Karin._

Naruto chuckles as he reads the note Tsunade added on top of Sasuke's profile in red liquid saying: **ASK UCHIHA-SAN IF THE SAID RUMOR IS TRUE OR NOT.**

"As expected of Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said and looks at the note once again.

"What a pair." Naruto smiles wryly, "A Bastard and a Bitch." he scoffs and throws the folder on the trash bin.

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**Sharingan Corporation**

**Sasuke's Office**

When Kakashi entered the room he immediately sense, rather than saw the glare his boss was sending towards him. He smiled secretly, knowing that he had made his boss/nephew angry. Why? Because Kakashi had called Konoha Mag and told Tsunade, owner of Konoha Mag, as well as Jiraiya's wife, that Uchiha Sasuke, his boss, was willing to be interviewed by the said magazine.

"You called for me, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked when he finally turns and face his said boss.

Sasuke was glaring daggers at Kakashi, his eyes bled red (Sharingan), noting Kakashi that he had angered Sasuke too much. Normally, Sasuke's eyes would be black but at the moment he was too angry to notice that his eyes had turned red. Kakashi sighs and prepares himself for his boss/nephew's wrath.

"Care to tell me, why you made that appointment with Konoha Mag?" Sasuke asked Kakashi venomously, making Kakashi sweat a little.

_'Ah, he is indeed an Uchiha.'_ Kakashi thought and smiled at Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, it's just an interview." he reasoned out. "It won't take all your time. An hour or two max." he said.

"I don't care." Sasuke snarled. "Cancel it."

Kakashi sighs, "Sorry Sasuke. You know that being an Uchiha means that everything he says he do as well as what an Uchiha wants and Uchiha gets, right?" he explained. "So cancelling this interview with Konoha Mag means that you're backing out with your word." he said.

"I didn't say 'Yes'." Sasuke growled, "It was you who said the fucking word."

"Come on, Sasuke." Kakashi begs.

"It's my private life we're talking about Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted as he slams his hand on his desk.

"Relax Sasuke." Kakashi raised both his hands calmly. "I assure you that this interview will do you no harm at all. And besides, Itachi is going to be interviewed also." Kakashi said. "I'll check the questions before they'll be questioned to both you and Itachi so you don't need to worry." he assured the young Uchiha.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke cursed.

"No thank you, I'm satisfied with what I have at the moment." Kakashi said before grinning.

Sasuke growled and glares at Kakashi, "You better be sure that I won't regret this interview, Kakashi or I swear you'll regret ever meeting and befriending an Uchiha." Sasuke warned before dismissing Kakashi with a wave of his hand.

_'You have no idea.' _Kakashi said in his mind before leaving Sasuke's office.

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sat on his couch as he rest his body from his hard work today. It was a Monday so that means he'd expect Deidara and Sasori to visit him tonight. It's been a while since they've had a regular schedule at work. God knows how hectic their schedule is since there's a lot of competitions when it comes to selling Magazines to the people who are picky nowadays.

_'I hope Dei-dei won't ask for me tonight.' _Naruto begged silently, he really need to rest early.

**(If you guys already know the relationship between the 3, don't ask why, ask HOW... anyways, the reasons, details, etc. will be revealed in the next chapters of the story)**

"Naruto?"

Naruto heard Sasori calling his name and the door closing. He smiled tiredly but didn't meet the red hair to greet him.

"In here, Sasori." Naruto said, knowing that his friend knew where he is. "Where's Dei-dei?" he asked when Sasori came into view.

Sasori smiled at him ad sat on the floor, leaning at Naruto's couch. "He has an artwork to make for tomorrows show." he said once he glance at the blonde. Naruto chuckles softly.

"So why don't you help him?" Naruto asked.

"You know Deidara doesn't want to be disturbed nor want any help when it comes to his artworks." Sasori said. "He's the one who threw me out of our apartment." he added.

"I see." Naruto closed his eyes and frowns. "Want to sleep with me tonight then?" he asked.

"Tempting." Sasori teased as he lets his fingers drew circles on Naruto's stomach. "Very tempting, Kit." he whispered and leans forward to kiss Naruto.

Naruto didn't open his eyes but allowed Sasori to kiss him. After they separate, Naruto moans softly when Sasori attacked his neck. "I didn't mean it like this, Sasori." he groans when Sasori started grinding their erections.

Sasori chuckles and stopped moving. "I know Kit." He said before kissing Naruto one last time. "Come on." He stood and pulls Naruto up. "You need to get some sleep."

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll go back to Deidara." Sasori said as he leads Naruto to his bedroom. "You know he wants company even though he continues to kick me out when he's frustrated with his work." Sasori chuckles and saw Naruto smiling also.

"I know." Naruto said, rubbing his eyes, noting Sasori that the blond needed to sleep now. "Sorry for not being there tonight." he said as Sasori lays him to his bed.

"It's okay Kit." Sasori smiled and covers Naruto's body with the blanket. "We understand." he said and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Just sleep." he whispered and caressed Naruto's hair.

Naruto yawns and snuggles more to his pillows and blanket. "Thank you, Sasori." he murmurs.

Sasori smiled and stayed there until Naruto fell asleep. "Goodnight, Kit." he whispered before rising from the bed and left Naruto's apartment.

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**Sasuke's House**

"AHhhh! More! More!" A red haired woman shouted as she was being pounded hard and fast by none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sas-Ahhh! Harder!" the woman moans in bliss as she was feeling his lover's hard cock inside of her. "Yes! Ahh!"

"Fuck! Karin shut up!" Sasuke groans as he turns the woman on her arms and knees and continued thrusting inside her.

"Ahhh! Yes! You're still hard! Aughh! More!" Karin shouted as she felt him filling her deeper than before. She squished her legs tight, knowing that it'll make Sasuke feel her more. "Faster Sas-AAAaaaahhh!" She screamed when she felt Sasuke finger her wet pussy.

"Bitch! Don't order me around!" Sasuke sneered and thrust hard making Karin wince in pain. "Remember" hard thrust "Your" pulls out "Place!" hard thrust. Sasuke warned making Karin stop moaning and instead groan in pain.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as his cock went flaccid. He pulls his cock out of Karin's ass and left the red hair and enters the bathroom for a cold shower.

"S-Sasuke?" Karin stuttered knowing that she has disappointed her lover tonight. She winced as she felt her back ache.

After 10 minutes, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, wet and clean. He was naked as he walks toward his closet and took some sleepwear. Karin was looking at him pitifully as if Sasuke will go back to her and take her once again.

"Take a shower and sleep at your room." Sasuke ordered. "Leave." His tone made Karin flinch and left in a hurry, afraid to anger Sasuke more.

"Tsk." Sasuke sneered in disgust, "She left her clothes." he picked her clothes and placed them on the trash bin inside his bathroom.

After Sasuke returned to his bed, he threw the soiled linen and placed a new one. Even the pillows were changed. When he was finished throwing the soiled linen and pillows into the trash bin, again, he went to check his mails in his laptop. He sighed when he saw his schedule tomorrow. Meetings, meetings, meetings. That was always his schedule. He was about to close his laptop when his eyes caught a note below his schedule list. It said: **DON'T FORGET YOUR INTERVIEW MEETING ON WEDNESDAY - Kakashi.**

Sasuke was surprised as well as shocked, how the hell did Kakashi know his password and when did he sneak in just to type the reminder.

_'That jerk!'_ Sasuke sighed and finally closed his laptop and went to bed. A good night sleep should make his stress and problems away.

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**Time Skip**

**Wednesday**

Naruto was frowning as he stood in front of the sliding doors of Sharingan Corporation. He knew his appointment was at 14:00 and he arrived there an hour earlier.

_'So what if I was early?' _He sighs and steps forward, entering the building. _'I bet that bastard doesn't even want to be interviewed.'_ He smiled at the receptionist and told her about his appointment with their boss. _'I bet it was his brother or one of his friends who made the call telling he agreed to have an interview.'_

"Sasuke-sama is in a meeting at the moment but you can go to his office and wait for him there, Mr. Uzumaki." The receptionist said. "Just take the elevator. Sasuke-sama is at the 25th floor. His secretary will be accommodating you while you wait."

After saying his thanks, Naruto proceeds to the elevator and pressed the 25th button. He waited patiently and checked his notes one more time. Avoiding errors means avoiding the Uchiha's wrath. He knew that Sasuke has a short temper and was a perfectionist and a bastard.

Naruto chuckled as he added the last description of Sasuke. He leans his back on the cold frame of the elevator and waited for his elevator to stop.

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

Sasuke had just finished his meeting with the Sound Company and was heading back to his office with Kakashi.

"Ah, Sasuke..." Kakashi started as he checked the time. "Your meeting with the columnist of Konoha Mag will be in ten minutes." he reminded the raven haired man beside him.

"You don't need to remind me every single minute, Kakashi." Sasuke snarled and approached his secretary.

His secretary was arranging his schedule for tomorrow and next week when he called her name. "Sakura."

"Sa-I mean, Uchiha-sama." She stood from her seat and bows her head in greeting him. Kakashi had to stop himself from laughing at the said woman. Every single day, Sasuke's secretary was still trying to win the young Uchiha's heart futilely.

"There's someone from Konoha Mag waiting for you inside your office, Uchiha-sama." Sakura said in a panting tone, as if she was running a marathon. Sasuke nods at her and proceeds to his office.

"I see that your interviewer is punctual." Kakashi said in glee. He followed Sasuke inside his office, curious of Sasuke's interviewer and also keeping his promise of checking the questions that will be asked to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts as he walks inside his office.

As the two entered the office, they noticed that their interviewer was looking at Sasuke's desk as if trying to see if there's something worth writing about Sasuke's desk. It appears that the blond man was too engrossed with Sasuke's desk that he didn't notice the two men standing in front.

Sasuke became annoyed and clears his throat to make his presence known. Kakashi was just happy to be there and listen to the upcoming interview of his boss/nephew. When the blond looks at them, Sasuke was inwardly surprised to see who it was but didn't show it in his face.

Naruto smiled when he saw that Sasuke didn't even show any recognition when Naruto stared at him and Kakashi. But being Naruto, he knew Sasuke was surprised to see him. It's been... how long was it again?

Ten years...

Ah, yes... it's been ten years ever since.

Naruto stood straight and leans his body on Sasuke's desk. Apparently, he didn't feel nervous at all. Truth be told, he didn't feel anything as he stares at Sasuke right now. There was nothing to feel anyway. Nope, Sasuke made it all clear in the past.

"Hello." Naruto greeted in his happy tone.

Hearing Naruto's voice made Sasuke flinch slightly. He stares at the blond coldly, "You're not suppose to be there." He said in a menacing tone.

Kakashi was a bit surprised that Sasuke's tone became cold. He glanced at Sasuke with a confused look.

Naruto ignored the cold tone and chuckles a little, "Sorry. Got a little curious." he said and walks towards Sasuke and Kakashi. "My bad." He raised his hand in front of Sasuke and smiled.

"Hi! I'm from Konoha Mag, thank you for agreeing to be interviewed. We really appreciate it." Naruto said getting to his professional mode. "So, shall we begin?" he asked.

Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous look but before he could say anything, Kakashi had intervened. He asked Naruto if he could check the questions he has prepared for Sasuke before proceeding. Naruto nods and gave Kakashi his small note.

Naruto saw Sasuke glaring at him and he knew that the raven must be thinking that he was stalking him still. Naruto wanted to laugh, Sasuke really thinks so full of himself. In the past, Naruto had to admit, he had stalked Sasuke but those days were gone. He doesn't need to stalk him anymore. He doesn't need Sasuke in his life. Not any longer.

"I see no problem with his questions, Sasuke." Kakashi told Sasuke which made the raven nod his head. "By the way... I'm Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi smiled, "And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiled at Kakashi and took his note back. He then looks at Sasuke, "Shall we begin, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I take my word back." Sasuke started. "I won't have this interview." he said coldly.

Kakashi was shock while Naruto remained the same, he knew the raven would say that when he saw Naruto. Oh well, this is his assignment and he'll see to it that he finished the interview whether Sasuke wants to do it or not.

"May I ask why, ?" Naruto asked calmly with a smile. Kakashi was amazed by the blond. There was no one who wanted to make an enemy out of Sasuke besides his brother Itachi and himself. He was about to warn Naruto but he was surprised to hear Sasuke insult the blond.

"You know the reason, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked knowing that the insult always ticks the blond off but he was surprised when Naruto laughed at the insult instead. "What's so funny?" he snarled at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head while trying to calm his laughter. When he had calmed down, he glanced at Kakashi instead and ignored Sasuke.

"I guess this ends the meeting then." Naruto said, "I'll tell my boss that Mr. Uchiha has changed his mind." he then bowed and proceeds to the door with his bag. Sasuke was beyond shock, this wasn't the same blond that he used to know in the past but he wasn't mistaken, this was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, also known as his stalker. So why?

Sasuke turned abruptly and before he could stop himself, "Hn. Running away again, Dobe?" he teased evilly. Kakashi by now wants to know what Sasuke's history with Naruto was.

Naruto stopped walking and turned to face Sasuke, he was no longer smiling as he stares at Sasuke.

"Nee, Uchiha-san?" Naruto said.

"Hn."

"When did I ever run away from you?" Naruto asked in a calm voice.

"Did you forget Dobe?" Sasuke smirked. "Do I need to remind your stupid brain?" he taunt.

Naruto clings his head to the side as if trying to remember, before Sasuke could tell him, Naruto cuts him off. "Ah, that time..." he started.

Sasuke closed his mouth.

"But, Uchiha-san..." Naruto stared straight into Sasuke's eyes, "If I remember correctly, you said: LEAVE ME ALONE... GO AWAY YOU, IDIOT... I DON'T NEED YOU..." he said in a lazy manner.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto remembered his words correctly. Naruto saw his surprised and chuckled. Kakashi was still confused but he had made a theory of the situation.

"So tell me, Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled. "Did I really run away?" he asked but didn't wait for Sasuke's answer and left the Uchiha's office.

After Naruto left, Sasuke was still glued to where he was standing and ignored everything. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and noticed that his boss/nephew was still looking at the closed door.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called out his name and received a glare.

Sasuke walks towards his desk and pressed a button on his office phone. "Sakura, call Konoha Mag for me." he said which surprised Kakashi.

"Wha-" Kakashi was cut off when the phone started ringing.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and leans on his chair angrily. "No one insults me and gets away with it." He said venomously. Kakashi could only nod wearily and waited for Sasuke to dismiss him.

_**'Konoha Mag, this is Tsunade.' **_

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and took his phone to talk with Tsunade.

_'You'll regret this Usuratonkachi.' _

TBC

**(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) **

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: It's official! I've officially lost it! My writing skills! I lost them! (Holds breathe) O-kay! That's chapter one of Columnist vs. Businessmen! What do you guys think? And tell me the truth okay?**

**Sasuke: (Annoyed) Can I tell you mine? (Growl)**

**Yumi: I know what you're gonna say, Sasuke so forget it.**

**Sasuke: (Chidori crackling) You!**

**Yumi: (Sighs) Relax will you! What's the pairing of my story? I mean my entire story?**

**Sasuke: (Grits teeth) SasuNaru. (Grumbles)**

**Yumi: SEE! So why are you being a jerk?**

**Sasuke: Because you always make me the bad guy here! (Angry)**

**Yumi: BUUUUUT... That's how a SEME ACTS right? (Whines)**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Yumi: (Grins) I knew you'd see it my way! (Face the audience) OKAY! That was my first time pairing Sasuke with Karin (Vomit) and Naruto with Sasori and Deidara (I thought it was cute). SO COMMENTS ARE ALL WELCOMED EXCEPT FOR FLAMERS TELLING ME THAT THEY HATE SHOUNEN AI's and YAOI! Read the warnings and the SUMMARY before you FLAME me because of being HOMOPHOBIC! (You SUCKERS!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Aomori Lair~**

**Cherrie: Hello Everyone! Now that I'm 23 years old, I'll be making my appearance here at ! *Grins* And as you all know, Yumi-chan has been the one entertaining you all for the most part of every stories we've made along with Dark-chan sometimes. BUT NOW! All 6 of us are taking the highlights! *Thumbs up* For more information about me or my other counter parts/siblings, just visit my FB Account: ****Cherrie Yumicchi****~ *laughs* **

**Naruto: Hello Everyone! Before anything else, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, but I was created to be like him! *Cheshire grin* I'm the second eldest of the Aomori Siblings! Nice to meet you all! *Waves***

**Akai: Yo minna! Akai here! *Smiles* I'm the third eldest of the Aomori Siblings but I'm the one they refer as the 'Baby' of the group! Looking forward to be entertaining you all! **

**Dark: *Hugs Akai from behind* And you guys already know me right? *Gets black card out of nowhere* I'm the fourth sibling of the Aomori's! *Smirks* And you know me and how I work and entertain you guys~ *Chuckles evilly***

**Yomi: *Ruffles Dark's hair* Now, now, don't be like that Dark, you're scaring our readers yet again~ *Looks at the readers, bows* Hello there everyone, I'm Yomi~ The fifth sibling but the mature and responsible of all the siblings~ *Smiles, ignores the protest of Cherrie and Naruto as well as Dark***

**Yumi: *Hugs Cherrie's right arm and Naruto's left arm* And you guys know me right! *Laughs* Now that Cherrie Oneesama and my other siblings are here, I hope we all could entertain and make you guys happy and squeal to your heart's content with our ****SasuNaru Stories****! *Peace Sign***

**Cherrie: And unfortunately, we have some BAD NEWS as we make our appearance for the first time after 3 years of disappearance~ *Bows***

**Naruto: We've heard from Cherrie's adopted daughter that some of the stories are being deleted here in . *Sad look***

**Akai: We hurriedly checked our account and were relieved to find that all our stories are still here! *Relief sigh***

**Dark: BUT! *Glares at nobody***

**Yomi: Someone must have HACKED our Account for ****BABY NARU****, our most popular story has been somehow been changed.**

**Yumi: *Frowns* Chapter three has been deleted and some of the chapters have been mixed.**

**Cherrie: We'll try and fix it but for now, we'll entertain you with some of our updates which we'll be posting this month and of course some new stories which we've made last year but wasn't able to post.**

**Naruto: And as for our beloved Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama… We've given then some vacation at the moment. *Bows* hope you all understand.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys~ It's been a while... I know... Haven't updated that long so... Let's just pray and count the days until MAY 15... I promise to update my stories and post them on said date...

As you guys noticed... "Baby Naru", had some MAJOR Problems... I don't know or how, but my story was deleted or somehow been hacked because it should have reached 20 Chapters by now... and I've been working on it since the last 3 years, (that long I know, but I love the story). So... I'm trying to fix it as well as try to fix my hard drive which contains the original chapters of the story so... FANS Reading my stories, please don't give up on me... *laugh*

Watch out guys~ MAY 15... All my stories will be updated~

Thank You and Have a Good Day~

Newbies or new Readers who haven't yet read my stories, please check them out~

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED~

FLAMES~ Well, you can't please everyone... just read the warnings so that I can fully understand why you FLAMED my stories...

without further ado... I must rest, for I have twisted my ankle and need to rest early... lolz...

Until NEXT TIME~

DarkimmortalityS signing off~


End file.
